If Only She Knew
by Earth Dragon
Summary: Amelia and Zel are getting married. Zel is sad about this. Why is it so? ^_^ warning: this will not end up A/Z. Reviews welcome! Flames are not! (L/Z)


Ok I noticed how weird this looked so I re-wrote it. Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Anyways, I really hope I get more reviews than 2. Note: I don't own The Slayers, this song or anything for that matter. It all belong to my mom and is only on loan to me till she kicks me out of the house aka when I reach the 'legal' age *sniffle* Nobody loves me! Ok fine I'm lying.... Bah... Anyways, enough rambling.   
(Also note. I am doing this for the few who care and those who reviewed. Thanks.)  
Oh and this is AU and Zel is human in this fic. Unfortunately Gourry is still relatively dumb.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If only She Knew  
by: earth dragon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I don't know who's side I'm takin   
but I'm not takin things too well~   
  
'My best friend for heavens sake! He's my best friends fiancé now! I can't believe this! Why? Why is this happening to me?'  
  
Her tears overflow as she can no longer hold them back. Her beautiful fire like hair is messy and her eyes are full of sadness.  
  
~I can see inside you're achin   
but is it still too early for me too tell?~  
  
The phone is ringing now but her crying is all that matters. The answering machine picks up instead.   
  
"Lina? Lina! I'm sorry I..."  
  
"Hey! I'm not in right now so leave a message after the quack k?"   
  
*quack*  
  
"Lina.. I'm sorry. I really am.. I don't know if you can forgive me but I hope you do. Please... call me.. I really need to talk to you.. I didn't mean for you to.. find out this way. I'm really sorry"  
  
He hangs up. She has heard his message but it hasn't ceased her crying. Though really what can?  
  
~I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind~  
  
At a Café...  
  
"Ms. Lina, I'm worried about Mr. Zelgadis. He almost never talks to me now. Its like he's sad about something but of course he won't admit it if I ask him. I can't help but wonder what he's always so sad about. I'm just so worried."  
  
"Try not to be Amelia. Maybe he's upset about the arranged thing. I mean some people are like that. They hate being forced. Give him some time"  
It's funny how people can say things so straight faced when inside they're being torn to bits. Strength? Maybe.   
  
~though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you~  
  
He calls back but the answering machine picks up again.  
  
"I guess you're not back yet..... I need to see you... call me if you can..... please...."  
  
He hangs up again.   
  
~cause i still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew...woah... if only she knew~  
  
He finally gets in touch with her. She sad of course but what can he do?  
  
"Amelia damnnit! Why her of all people?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lina! I had no choice!"  
  
"Is that all you have to say? You're sorry? You had no choice? Of course you had a choice, there is   
always a choice"  
  
"Lina please listen!"  
  
"Damnit Zel! I loved you! I still love you!"  
  
"You know I love you too... still.."  
  
~I try to let it go  
but I don't know if I can take it  
Cause the way you looked at me  
Made me see that I really can't fake it~  
  
At the park.....  
  
"And Amelia, you think I can just abandon her like that?"  
  
"No...that's not what I meant"  
  
"I can't stay like this much longer Zel! Lying to her, pretending its ok... I can't...."  
  
"I know Lina. I know...."   
  
His embrace is comforting but they don't have much longer. Her crying is heard once again. All he can do is hold her for now.   
  
~I try to help you out through the hardest of times   
but your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you~  
  
At a restaurant that evening...  
  
"Amelia I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
"I ..... I....."   
  
He couldn't do it... Her poor little heart would break. She was like his little sister for heaven sakes!   
But he couldn't live like this. 'What am I gonna do? God help me..'  
  
"Nothing"   
  
"Ok."   
  
"um oh daddy said to tell you....." She talks happily about the wedding but doesn't notice his grief for it is well hidden.  
  
~Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew...woah...~   
  
"So how was it?"  
  
"I couldn't tell her.."  
  
"I figured. You could never stand up to her innocent little face. Why should you now?"  
  
"I never stood up to yours did I?" he said while smiling  
  
"No, I don't believe you ever did" she is smiling also  
  
He kisses her lightly. An invitation. She answers by putting her hands around his neck and giving back more than she got (at first that is). They've shared a lot but time was precious and fleeing.   
When they finally break away they are happy yet sad but it doesn't matter..... they have each other.. for now....  
  
"I don't know how I could have ever left you" she said whispering  
  
"We were stupid and much younger and I can't believe I let you" he answered  
  
"It was only 2 years ago"  
  
"They don't know that" He smiled  
  
"They don't know you even had a girlfriend before" she giggled.  
  
"That too" he said laughing  
  
~I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
Woah...~  
  
Next morning....  
  
They are walking together hand in hand but it is concealed. In the same way their love for one another is hidden.  
  
"Mr Zelgadis! Ms. Lina! I finally found you!" said Amelia while running up to them  
  
They quickly let go but just as quickly miss the contact. It was going to be even harder once he was married.  
  
"Hello Amelia" said Zelgadis as she quickly kissed and glomped him.  
  
"Hey Amelia"   
  
~I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you~  
  
That night.........  
  
Sylphiel's house....  
  
"I don't know what to do Sylphiel. I'm confused..."  
  
"It's ok Lina. I know how you feel remember?"  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
"But I seriously though it was over"  
  
"I think about everyone believes that"  
  
An awkward silence. (edra: don't you just hate those? ^_^)   
  
"Anyways about those cookies I made... You can have a dozen but the rest..."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know... thanks anyways..."  
  
  
At a bar somewhere downtown.....  
  
"Guys I seriously don't know what to do... which is rare but it is"  
  
Silence.....   
  
"Well you could tell Amelia that..."  
  
"Look Val I already tried"   
  
"And you chickened out? Woah"  
  
"Zel?"  
  
"Yes Gourry?"  
  
"I know I'm not the smartest and all but... why don't you guys runaway or something? I mean that's what Sylphiel and I would do if we were like you.."  
  
Zel and Val to put it lightly were stunned. Gourry definitely wasn't a genius but he had the weirdest knack to notice the things most people wouldn't and sometimes even come up with the smartest answers that again most people wouldn't.   
  
~Cause I still love you like I did before   
I know for sure  
that you still feel the same way I do   
if only she knew... woah... if only she knew~  
  
At the wedding rehearsal...  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis! Can you believe it? We're finally getting married!" said Amelia her voice full of joy and happiness  
  
"Yeah" 'we're supposed to be getting married and she still calls me Mister. God above'  
  
"It's not everyday fate pairs up two people in love right?"   
  
"Yeah... not everyday..." he says quietly  
  
"You guys ready? I have places to go ya know!" said Lina suddenly putting on her best smile  
  
~Cause I'll never ever walk away  
I'll find a way  
She could never love you like I do  
If only she knew...woah... if only she knew~  
  
Later that night.... At Lina's apartment...  
  
"Zel?" asked Lina upon hearing someone enter her apartment  
  
"I'm here." He answered  
  
"Sit will ya?"  
  
"..."   
  
"Hey Zel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember when we broke up?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I didn't tell you why I broke up with you did I?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"I thought you were going to leave me... Like everyone else."  
  
"oh.."  
  
"So I ran away before you could leave or so I thought. I tried to runaway from it all but... it was   
foolish..... it just hurt more"   
  
"I would never have left you..."  
  
"I know that now..."  
  
"Good"  
  
Silence... (edra: ^_^ hee hee... couldn't help it)  
  
"Gourry mentioned something to me... I was thinking about it the whole day..."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"What do think of eloping?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eloping"  
  
"No Zel.. I love you and if I have to love you from afar I'll do it but I won't hurt Amelia. I'll find a   
way, anyway but this"  
  
"Lina please...Amelia will understand and she'll forgive you and I hope me also"  
  
"I'd like to know which damned person invented arranged marriages."  
  
"Parents.. but don't change the subject Lina please. I need you answer."  
  
"I don't know Zel... I don't know..."  
  
He brings her close and holds her. She looks on his face almost as if searching for something.... Their lips meet. Her hands make their way around his neck not breaking their kiss.   
This was their first night together..   
  
(edra: ok people I don't write lemons k? but if you're curious it would probably be pretty touching. Note: in more ways than one ^_^ )   
  
~If only she knew, oh yea... If only she knew  
Hell...If only she knew...If only she knew~  
  
A person is seen leaving after they kiss. Maybe them kissing was too painful to bear.  
  
'Take good care of her Zelgadis. I hope she has found the happiness she could never find with me.' The figure smiles sadly 'good- bye... Lina - chan'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guess who that was??? Oh and for all those who are sayin everyone is OOC well you're right.. but it fits the situation.. and for those who wanna know yes I am a very smutty and perverted 14 year old but this is 2002 I've been outdone by 11 year olds before on smutty jokes. Note I don't read or write Lemons though. How am I smutty then? I'm in high school folks And I study biology!   
Anyways ya'll be nice an REVIEW!! Remember to mention if you want more k?  
  
~edra~ 


End file.
